My Heart and Soul
by Crowwolf
Summary: This is a one shot of Garth showing his love to Lilly with a poem. Please enjoy and this my way of celebrating the New Year, Happy New Years my friends!


**A/N: Ok this was originally going to be something to celebrate Of Sorrow and Peace having a thousand views by the end of the year but I don't think that will happen yet. But either way I'm up to 958 views on that story and that's good enough for me. I'll just say this is my New Year celebration story.**

The sun rose on the united packs territory to find its light into the den of a lone snow colored wolf who rolled over on her side to get next to her mate only find he wasn't there.

Lilly opened her beautiful lavender eyes to see where Garth is but didn't see him the den. She sniffed around where he usually slept and found he must've been gone for no less than ten minutes: so that meant he had left just when the sun rose.

She got up on her paws and walked out to see if he may just be outside but when she got outside he wasn't there. She frowned at that, 'Strange, I thought he said he was off from alpha duties today?' she thought. She looked around the small cliff where her and Garth's den was and thought with a smile 'Garth was definitely right; the view up her is amazing!'

She looked around the valley from where she could see and still couldn't see any sign of Garth so she decided to go look for him herself.

"Alright, maybe he had to be called back into work because one of the hunting patrols may have had a missing wolf. So I'll ask Kate if she's seen him." She thought out loud.

She headed over to the feeding grounds where she saw Kate and Eva putting three dead caribou into a pile for everyone's breakfast. She gets behind the two and hears them talking about Humphrey and Robert.

"You know I swear the two of them are planning something I just know it!" Eva said to Kate. "I know but he and Robert could have planned but they seem to be working with Malcolm on something or another because Malcolm left two days ago and I saw him give them each something." Kate said with a suspicious frown on her face.

Lilly decided to scare them both, "Maybe it's something good." She said causing both Kate and Eva to jump with surprise and whip around to see Lilly.

"Lilly!" Kate said and with a smile and hugged her sister and Lilly returned the gesture. Eva chuckled at that, "How it is my sister doesn't act like that is beyond me." She cocks her head inquisitively, "Must be Barge or something." She says out loud.

"So what are you doing here Lilly?" Kate asked.

Lilly looked around to see if Garth was around but still didn't see him so said "I'm looking for Garth and I thought he was here. Did he have to do anything today?" Lilly asked Kate.

Kate took a moment to think about if they did need Garth at all today but couldn't remember anything that they needed his help with today. "No sorry Lilly I don't know where he is. We had everyone we needed today so we didn't need his help today." Kate told her sister.

Lilly started to get a frown of disappointment when Eva said, "Maybe he's with Robert since Roberts teaching everyone how to fight like an Omicron…try there."

Lilly thought about this and decided to give it a try, "Alright, thanks Eva!" and with a wave Lilly ran over to the field where the alphas practiced fighting.

When she got there she saw Robert in the middle of a sandy pit where the practice was being held, and saw Robert pinning down Hutch and giving a lecture to the other alphas at the same time about what to do once your opponent is pinned. She ignored it since it didn't affect her really since she'll probably never fight in her life. She looked around not seeing Garth and so starts to leave when one of the alphas comes up to her.

"Ah excuse me…are you Lilly?" the grey wolf asks me. "Yes." I answered wondering why this alpha would want to talk to her. "I was told by your husband to meet him at the grove of trees on the edge of the old eastern pack territory." And he walked off.

Lilly yelled, "Thanks!" and started to head to the grove knowing where it was.

When she got a ways into the growth where Garth wanted to meet her, she decided to sneak up on Garth with the hunting moves he had taught her and when she got closer, she saw him.

He was standing in a beam of sunlight with his back turned to her seeming to be thinking about something. The sunlight on his fur turned it into a fiery red that made him look hot to her.

She snuck a little bit closer and was about to pounce when she heard him start talking.

"Alright remember how it goes. You need to tell her it when she gets here that simple…I may to practice saying first. He-he." She saw him take a deep breath and then say the sweetest thing he had ever say about her and it only made her love him even more.

"I'm in love with a wolf with lavender eyes,  
She is the only one who brings life to my world,  
The only one who can bring color to my world,  
I will never leave my angel for as long as I live,  
Even if the world comes crashing down on us,  
I shall never leave her side,  
Even if death itself rises to destroy the earth,  
I shall stand beside my heart and soul,  
And protect her until I cannot stand anymore and my body is shattered,  
For my love for her cannot be destroyed for she is the only one for me,  
Until the end of my days,  
For she is my life blood,  
For she is my heart that beats so resolutely through my chest,  
For she is the soul that gives my body purpose,  
And to those who would dare to harm her,  
Will flee from my wrath for hurting her,  
For she is my angel who i love with every fiber of my being,  
For she is my heart and soul for eternity in Life and in Death,  
For nothing shall stop me from loving my angel,  
My Heart and My Soul."

Garth released his breath and put on a smile and said out loud to himself, "I hope Lilly likes it." Then he heard behind him, "I love it." And he turned around to see a smiling Lilly standing behind him.

"Lilly! How long were you there?" he asked a little wide eyed that his mate had actually heard his true feelings about her.

Lilly walked up to him and began nuzzling him lovingly causing him to blush. "Long enough to hear that; that's the sweetest thing I ever heard!" she said looking into Garth's eyes and Garth smiled and nuzzled her back.

"I meant every word Lilly. I love you so much you, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He told her, looking into her eyes. The two of them shared the moment then Lilly kissed Garth and Garth returned the kiss.

They spent the next hour together being together feeling at peace just enjoying each other's company. They both help onto each other's love for each other more fiercely than a miser hoards his gold was how strong they loved each other.

They were indeed each other's Heart and Soul.

**A/N: There you have it. I made the poem myself and you can also view it profile page the title of it is the title of the one-shot. Happy New Years everyone!**


End file.
